The present invention relates to a steering mechanism suitable for use in a running toy such as radio-controlled automobile toy. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a steering mechanism for the uses mentioned above, having a solenoid coil adapted to produce, when energized, an electromotive force in a soft magnetic material which attracts a tire shaft to steer the automobile toy.
Various toys have been proposed and used for amusing children from old days. Among these toys, the running toys having wheels, such as automobile toys, are most popular because such running toys directly appeal to the instinctive interest of human being in a mobile object. Thus, the running toys excel other kinds of toys in both aspects of quantity of products and variety.
As a result of current development of technology, as well as diversification of the user's interests and demands for higher level of technology, the construction of toys is becoming more delicate, qualified and complicated. This general tendency applies also to the case of the automobile toys. A typical example of such tendency is the adoption of electronic engineering represented by remote steering control by way of radio.
On the other hand, the complication of the construction inevitably leads to an increased possibility or chance of troubles such as breakdown of parts or failure in the operative portion of the toy. Particularly, in the steering system of the automobile toys, the construction is so complicated that the assembling work is so complicated and difficult as to require a delicate adjustment in the assembling process, resulting in an increased cost of production. In addition, the conventional steering system becomes completely unusable when wet by water or other liquid. In fact, trouble relating to the steering mechanism takes an increasing amount of the cause of the sending back of goods from the dealers or toy shops.
In the conventional radio-controlled steering system incorporating a motor or a magnet, the motor or the magnet consumes a relatively large amount of current, while the steering manipulation need to be made with electric current as little as possible. Since one cannot effect the steering action by increasing the electric current to the same increased level as required by the motor or the magnet, the increase has to be achieved by the mechanism itself. This requires a too delicate and minute construction of the mechanism due to the adoption of a reduction gear and so forth, resulting in an impractically increased number of parts to cause not only an increase in the material cost but also an uneconomical increase in the labour cost. Such a delicate mechanism, in addition, is liable to become inoperative as by the jamming of dust or other foreign matter in the gear train.